Silence
by PERMANENT DEACTIVATED ACCOUNT
Summary: Little is known about the early life of Superbi Squalo. For all his yelling, Squalo lets very little slip out. A series of drabbles on the early life of Squalo. Depressing content. No Pairings. Ongoing drabble series. M for adult concepts, not sex.
1. Silence

**Silence**

"Silence is the relative or total lack of audible sound. By analogy, the word silence may also refer to any absence of communication….."

Superbi Squalo is known most for his loudness. His volume of voice that pervades even the toughest of soundproofed walls and breaks the speakers on systems set to even the lowest volumes. To those around him, Squalo is not thought to be compatible with silence.

Superbi Squalo hates silence. To him, silence is not an absence of sound. It is an absence of life, an absence of soul, a sign of complete and utter isolation from the world. And so, Superbi Squalo makes it a point to never be silent. Never again. No more silence. Where there is Superbi Squalo, there will be sound, there will be life. He will not allow his world to fall into silence a second time. If his world were to stop having sound again….Squalo does not know what he will do. He is too frightened of the concept to be able to think rationally of what comes beyond the deafening silence that he had to endure for so long.


	2. Voice

**Voice**

Superbi Squalo has a powerful pair of lungs. This is most obvious every time he opens his mouth to speak, to make a noise. Very few people in this world know how Squalo's voice sounds when it is quiet, when it comes out in a whisper. The members of the Vongola familigia are not among those few. At this point, most all of those that have heard him whisper have died.

For the longest time, the only voice that Squalo heard was his own. Years passed by with Squalo talking to himself for a lack of human companions, for a lack of other voices to mix with his own. Years passed where the silence was only ever shattered by the sound of a young boys purposeless babble, one-sided and full of words that he had never heard out loud but had read in the dictionary, following the phonetic guide that comes after each word to approximate what the words should sound like.

Eventually, the little voice that Superbi Squalo used to keep himself from silence died, just like everything else that had made sounds in his little ocean-side village. There was a time when Superbi Squalo did not speak. Would not speak. Had no reason to speak. He would spend years as a mute before he was once again given a reason to form words with that voice that he had thought long-dead. It must have been hibernating, instead…..


	3. Alone

**Alone**

Superbi Squalo is rarely alone. He is almost always with a companion. If there is no companion to be found, Squalo seeks company in the mindless crowds of a shopping centre or the clients of a café. It is not like Squalo is talking to these strangers or making friends with them. Rather, he takes comfort in the sheer fact that they _exist._ That he is not the only one there, that there are others that exist. He is not alone. Not anymore. He no longer spends his time in an oblivion, wondering if there is really a world out there. He no longer confuses other humans for hallucinations created by the mind of a child half-mad with isolation and loneliness.

It is enough for Squalo to simply know that there are other people, living people, in this world that he lives in.


	4. Sharks

**Sharks**

As a child, Squalo liked sharks. Sharks did not make any sound. They were underwater, where silence was loud and full of noise. Where silence was okay. The sharks did not make sound. But that was okay. They moved (always moved, swimming, drowning if they were to stop—or so he had read in one of the many abandoned books he found) and that was enough to convince him that he was not the only living thing left on this planet.


	5. Name and Identification

**Name and Identification**

A name is something by which we identify ourselves. It is a label that is used during communication to make it easier to understand the subject that is currently being focused on.

Superbi Squalo does not know his birth name. He's quite sure he has one. The same way he is quite sure that he once came from the womb of a woman. That being said, when it came time to finally identify himself to another human being for the first time, Superbi Squalo was at a loss. He knew what a name was, thanks to countless pieces of classical literature and scholarly texts (and let us not forget the dictionaries that were forever being leafed through!), but he did not know what _his_ name was. Hell, he had not even considered the possibility that he could posses one until that very moment. It left him baffled and without any words. Not as though he had many words to begin with. And so, for the longest time (the entire trip towards civilization) he was referred to as "Hey kid!"

Under different circumstances, Squalo would have been able to make up a name for himself on the spot. As it were, this was the first time that he had seen, much less ridden in, any form of man-made transportation, leaving him terribly disoriented and more than just a bit afraid. Introducing a large black and loud thing to an already jittery 12 year old does no good to his already half-decayed (and highly unstable) mental state.

It was during the thirty-minute dinner break on the side of the road (next to the field of some dairy farm) that Superbi Squalo carefully picked out his name in almost the same way he was carefully picking out any foreign objects from his food. Squalo ended up eating only the lettuce from his sandwich and the fruit intended for dessert.

He picks Superbi to be his family name because, frankly speaking, Squalo has no concrete idea of what a family is supposed to be and why it needs a name. He remembers once reading the word in a book somewhere (many years later he realizes that the "somewhere" was Dante's _Inferno_) and liking the way it sounded.

He picks Squalo because he remembers wanting to be a shark. He remembers watching them move through the water and wishing that he, too, could glide so smoothly through the crystalline waves. He imagines that if he were a shark, he would no longer be a freak anomaly in this empty world of his.

That, and Squalo sound nice when put next to Superbi. He thinks. It doesn't matter anyways, the newly christened Squalo thinks to himself, as he began to suck on the pit of an apricot. How important could a name be if he had managed so long without one?


	6. Water

**Water**

Superbi Squalo always liked water. So it was no surprise to him that he possessed a rain-type flame. Granted that was only AFTER he knew what the hell a flame was.

In spirit of his love of sharks, Squalo had learned to swim like a shark. Or something to that effect. The point here was that Superbi Squalo was an _excellent_ swimmer. It probably helped that he was born with an enormous lung capacity. But, of course, there were some things about Squalo's swimming that could have only resulted from years of consistent practice. Things like his stamina or his ability to dive without making so much as a ripple. The fact that Superbi Squalo excelled at silently moving through waters at high speeds without ever surfacing, or drawing more attention than any other water creature would.

It's a terrible pity he's never been given a mission that requires him to swim.


End file.
